An Inconvienent Truth
by Franziska von Dork
Summary: Young Kristoph and Klavier Gavin go to the library, where Kris learns he has inherited a mental disorder. Short, sad, with cute sibling love.


**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Wikipedia, or Internet Explorer! The information found in the story is actually from the Wikipedia website.)**

_Mother, I am going to the library for research. I will return in approximately one hour. _

_-Kristoph_

The thirteen-year old placed the paper on the table in the dining hall. He grabbed his light blue jacket and headed for the foyer. "Hey Krissy!" The sound of his five year old brother's excited voice stopped him in his tracks. "Where're you goin'?" Kristoph sighed and turned to face the little blond boy. "I'm going to the library, Klavier." "Really? What for? Does Mommy know? Can I come too?" Kristoph shook his head in disbelief. "I'm going to research something, Klavier," he explained as he fastened the golden buttons on his jacket. "Why don't you just use one of our books, Krissy? We have like a zillion in the reading room!"

"Because, I need to use a computer." The Gavins didn't own a computer, or a television for that matter. They could indefinitely afford the highest quality, but they did not want to ruin the feel of the mansion. It was just another ridiculous "appearance is everything" notion. "Oh!" said Klavier. "I sometimes use those in school!" _They use computers in kindergarten? _Kristoph thought. "Anyways," said Klavier, blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm, "can I pretty pretty please come too? I promise I will be really good!" Kristoph debated with himself with this for a few moments (while Klavier begged "please" over and over), and eventually gave in. "Fine," he resigned with a sigh, adjusting his glasses. "You can come. Now, go get your jacket."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Klavier shouted as he raced to get his purple coat. _I don't know why he's so excited, it's just the library, _Kristoph thought as he walked over to revise his note. "Alright!" the little boy cried as he bounded back into the foyer. "I'm ready to go!" "Don't you think you should comb your hair first?" Kristoph asked, distastefully pointing to Klavier's untidy mop. "Nope! I like it messy." Kristoph rolled his eyes. And with that, the two boys were out the door.

"It's getting cold out, huh Krissy?" Klavier asked, running ahead of his brother to jump in a leaf pile. Kristoph nodded his head in agreement, pulling his jacket closer against the chilling autumn air. "I love fall! 'Specially 'cause of Oktoberfest!" Kristoph did his best to ignore his brother. The siblings walked (more accurately, _Kristoph _walked, Klavier ran) into town, past shops, cars, and crowds. Klavier asked all sorts of questions, and Kristoph attempted to silence him with as few words as possible.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived at their destination. "Klavier, you need to be silent in here," Kristoph whispered as he opened the door. "Oh! Ok!" Klavier somehow managed to shout while whispering. "You should go to the children's section, right over there," said Kristoph, pointing to an area of the library that seemed to be a bit more colorful than the rest. There was a large sign that read "KINDER" in large, bold letters. "I'll be at those computers if you need me. Remember, be quiet." Klavier nodded eagerly, and then ran off to the children's section.

Kristoph smiled gently as he walked over to the computers. He sat down in front of one, opened Internet Explorer, and typed "Wikipedia" into the URL bar. _Now to see what's afflicting Father, _he thought as he put _Mental Disorders_ into the little search bar at the bottom of the web page. _Mood disorders, eating disorders, developmental disorders… _He scanned the different articles. _Here. _He clicked on the link "psychotic disorders". _People experiencing psychosis may report __hallucinations__ or __delusional beliefs__, and may exhibit personality changes and __disorganized thinking__, _read the article. It went on to list more information on psychosis. After clicking on a few more links, Kristoph found himself reading the article on "Mania". _This describes Father to a T,_he thought. He skimmed the entire page, and then printed it off for future reference. Kristoph walked over to Klavier, who was reading a book about guitars. "Come, it's time to go," he said quietly. "Aww, do we have to go, Krissy?" the little boy whined. "Yes, Klavier." "But I was just getting to the good part!" Kristoph was happy that his brother was reading- much unlike himself, Klavier didn't usually do very well in the academic field.

"You can take it with you," he explained, lifting Klavier off the chair he was seated in. "Really? I can do that? Cool!" "Yes, you can. Now come along." He walked his brother over to the counter to check the book out. In Kristoph's hands, he clenched the paper he had printed off. For some strange reason, the back of his throat seemed to have a small lump in it, and his stomach was uneasy. _I wonder why I feel so strange...? _he thought.

Kristoph had only skimmed the article on mania. However, when he got home, he read it entirely. He finally realized why he felt so uneasy. Unwillingly, a single tear trickled down his cheek and landed on the paper.

"_Studies show that genetics are an important contributory figure." _

_I have it too, don't I?_

**(Author's Note: I, too, read the article on mania on Wikipedia. I thought it described Kristoph's motives and such in AJ perfectly. I didn't want Kris to seem too childish at the end, crying as he did, but I figured that if someone realized they had a mental disorder, they would probably cry. At least, I would. If you liked it, please review! If you didn't, please review! :) Thanks for reading.)**


End file.
